


Shots

by PianoHowell



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoHowell/pseuds/PianoHowell
Summary: (Set between Last Stand of Dead Men and The Dying of The Light.)Skulduggery's feelings towards the loss of Valkyrie, and his decision to get her back. No matter what.





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> (Set between Last Stand of Dead Men and The Dying of The Light.)
> 
>  
> 
> There's no such thing as love, without the anticipation of loss. ~ Andrew Solomon.

He had lost her. He hated to admit it, but she was gone. Everyone else had accepted it years ago, but not him, no never him. No-one else had known her like he had. Sure, they might've been friends with her, they might've joked with her, laughed with her, fought with her, but he had seen what was really there. They had made a good team, people had said they were amazing partners. But they had been so much more than that. He hadn't felt so truly happy since his wife and child had died, but when he was with her, he felt he was complete, and it was only now, that he realised he would never, ever feel that way again. But yet he was still looking for a miracle.

_"You're late."_

_"I'm beautiful."_

_"You're always beautiful."_

_"I'm always late, too."_

He wanted to let go, he was only staying in case of that miracle. He was sick, he was sick of death. He had seen so many people die, he had killed so many people, some who deserved it, some who didn't. He had seen his beautiful, beautiful wife die, and his sweet little child die in front of his eyes. Seen three of his close friends die. One of his best friends die. And the other. The one who was destined to destroy the world. And countless others.

_"You're one of his nieces, then? You're not stealing anything, you're not breaking anything so I'd guess you're Stephanie."_

It had killed him to watch as their friends slowly abandoned her, viewed her as the enemy. Watched as they started to make plansto kill her. Not save her, but kill her. She could still be saved, but no-one else could see it. And it killed him. He was going to save her.

He had to.

HE HAD TO.

_"Until the end."_

_"Until the end."_

He was going to save her. He was going to. Because Valkyrie Cain was his, and Skulduggery Pleasant was her's. 

Skulduggery pleasant was going to save Valkyrie Cain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this roughly 4 days before The Dying of The Light, so this was written without the events of that in mind, or even knowing what would happen in that book. 
> 
> This was originally posted on my old Fanfiction account 'Fire kitty 12' and is also on my current account 'GhostlyBespook'.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> -PianoHowell.


End file.
